The Veela Heart Wants What It Wants
by Red Roses 09
Summary: Hermione struggles with Dumbledore's instructions and Fleur's advancements. Takes place during the 'Half-Blood Prince'. Femslash, AU, OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This takes place the summer before 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. Hermione will be taking Harry's position. Does that make sense?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione gathered the last of her things in a single pile. She was getting ready to leave to Ron's house. She shrunk her bag and put it in her pocket and went downstairs to tell her parents goodbye.

The trip to Ron's house seemed like a long one but that could be due to the fact that she was used to magic instead of travelling the muggle way.

When Hermione arrived, she was welcome with open arms by all the Weasleys'. As she unpacked her things in Ginny's room, they chatted about everything that happened over their summer. Granted, they did write letters to each other, but they wanted to save some for talking when they saw each other again. Besides, it was always more pleasant to talk in person.

It was late at night when Hermione heard a soft, persistent tapping against the glass window. The noise got more persistent and louder, waking Hermione up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up faster. She looked to the window and her heart dropped at the sight of the familiar white owl waiting for her to open the window. She knew that owl. Her heart thumped hard against her chest.

The brunette Gryffindor walked over and slid it open, letting the cold night air waft through. The owl stepped in and landed on the desk. He held out his leg for Hermione to take the note.

Hermione looked over to Ginny who was still sleeping soundly. She carefully untied the note from the owl and it took off into the night. Hermione closed the window and looked at the small envelope. She couldn't stop staring at it. It was like it froze her in place.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her own owl squeak. He looked like a cute burrowing owl. She smiled at him. She got him when she saw him. He was just so cute that there was no way she could pass him up. He was funny too, which always put her in a good mood.

Hermione went up to him and showed him the letter to see who it was from. When he saw it, the owl turned his head nearly upside down, that with his wide eyes made him look like he saw saying 'what-the-?'. Hermione softly chuckled, he really was adorable.

Hermione froze when she heard Ginny mumble and turn over. She quickly hid the note behind her back. She knew if Ginny saw her, she'd want to know who it was from; and that was something she was not willing to deal with right now. Hermione felt that it was too risky to open it. The sun would be up shortly and people will start to wake soon. She went back to her bed and put the note under her pillow.

She had mixed feelings about the note. She was angry that the person didn't seem to care that the Weasleys would find out but she was also so happy to have and touch something that was written from that person. Of course, happiness outshined the anger. She was so anxious to read it that she was feeling giddy about the note. She'd never felt more like a school girl.

Hermione went back to sleep on her stomach, still holding the note under her pillow.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the quite chatter coming from downstairs. It took her a few moments to realize where she was and why. She got up and something fell from her hands and glided down to the hardwood floor. She looked down and remembered the letter she received last night. A small smile lit up on her lips as she retrieved it.<p>

She took the note with her to the bathroom and set it down on the counter. She didn't want anyone to mistakenly find it. She felt that she was being a little paranoid before she reminded herself that Ginny was a little nosey. If she were to find the note, she would not stop until Hermione told her who it was from.

The brunette looked in the mirror and reminisced just how much she grew up. Her brown hair was no longer bushy, but was down in beautiful curls. Her skin was smoother, flawless even. She grew a bit and her curves were more defined, making her look all woman…a beautiful woman.

After Hermione took her shower, did her hair and got dressed, she went downstairs to greet everyone. The note now was in her jeans pocket.

"Good morning Hermione!" Everyone said.

She smiled, "Hello." The Gryffindor put her hand in her pocket and lightly squeezed the letter. She felt a pang of regret and disappointment in herself. She felt like she was betraying them in some way by keeping the note in her pocket. She felt like she had no business communicating with that person. She felt weak since she just couldn't stay away from her.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasleys asked.

Hermione shook her head politely, "Oh, no thank you. I-"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted her, "You'll have some." On cue, the twins, George and Fred pulled her down in a seat at the table. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione with the pan and spatula. She put eggs and toast on her plate.

Hermione just smiled and thanked her before eating. The table resumed their conversations. It was mostly about school and what they would expect. Fred and George looked to Hermione and joked to her about what she expected to endure for her sixth year. When Molly heard this, she instantly scolded them, telling them they should not joke about something like that.

When Hermione finished, she excused herself and brushed her teeth. When she opened the bathroom door to Ginny's room, she saw Harry sitting with Ron and Ginny talking. _'How long was I in there brushing my teeth?'_ She thought before her senses kicked in and realized Harry was here.

"Harry!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug to which he returned.

"Hi Hermione." They pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"When did you get back?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Not too long." He answered.

Ron smiled and put his arm around the two of them, "Yep, the trio is back." They laughed.

They spent the day talking and catching up. During the middle of the day, she, Harry and the Weasleys visited the twin's shop.

Hermione saw Ginny looking at a love potion. She went to Ginny and looked down at the pink bubbly hearts floating. Fred and George teased Ginny a bit about her dating Dean Thomas before Ginny walked away.

Hermione, curious as she was, picked up a bottle of love potion and looked at it. She has read about it but never has actually seen it in person. She turned it over in her hands, taking it in when she felt eyes on her.

She looked to her right and recognized a blond guy that went to her school. He looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. That feeling didn't sit too well with her. The bookworm placed the bottle back where she found it and walked away from the guy's vision.

Hermione looked to the Weasleys and to Harry Potter. They were all so wrapped in what they found around the shop, preoccupied. She mentally decided that now was a good time to read that letter.

Hermione snuck outside and looked for a quite, remote, dark area where she would not be approached. She found an alley a couple blocks away from the Weasley's shop. She turned and went behind the building.

She pulled put her wand, "_Lumos_." She said, creating a blue light at the tip of her wand. She got out the letter and looked at it.

The envelope read 'Hermione Granger'. She turned it over and saw that the wax seal was gold and had the initials F.D. in cursive and the letters were surrounded by the Delacours' crest that had two veela bird creatures wrapped around the initials.

Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't want to break the beautiful seal. She always dreaded it when she received a letter from her. Nevertheless, she wanted to know what Fleur wrote. With careful fingers, she gently ripped the deal open and took the note out. She was hit with the familiar scent of honey and cinnamon.

Hermione unfolded the piece of parchment. When she saw the blue ink glowing, she knew she didn't need any light to read it. It shined enough so that she could read it by itself in the dark. She started to read the cursive handwriting:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know it has been a while since I've last written you but my sister has kept me busy. She believes that I'm still heartbroken over my and Bill's breakup. She is worried about me, so she makes sure that I will always have something to do._

_My maman and grand-mere however, believes otherwise. They sense that I'm unaffected. They even believe I'm seeing someone. Each and every day they ask me who it was I was interested in. They started running down names of everyone they know, waiting for some sort of reaction from me. When they got to your name, I thought I didn't show any emotion at all but I was wrong. They just smiled knowingly and left, talking to themselves._

_I know that we are not a couple but I would very much like to be; more than anything in the world. I know you feel it as well. A veela knows. When it comes to love, you cannot hide your feelings from a veela. _

_I'm so tired of hiding and fighting my feelings for you ever since that tournament. It is a battle that I'm losing miserably. Like my maman and grand-mere say, 'There is no fighting love for a veela.' I know you want to give in, I can sense it._

_How can I make you see that we are exactly perfect for each other? We were _made_ for each other. I will do anything to please you and make you mine. Just tell me and I will do it, no matter what. Just please, I of beg you, tell me._

_If you do not tell me what I need to do, I will just have to come up with my own plan._

_I apologize if I seem so forward but it is only a matter of time before a veela will lose rational thoughts and just shout out from the rooftops. Would that do? Would you take me if I shouted my love on the top of the Eiffel Tower? _

_Yours forever and always,_

_Your mate, Fleur Delacour_

At the bottom right corner, there was a dark pink kiss.

Suddenly, there was a wet mark on the paper and Hermione realized she had been crying. She folded the note back and placed it back in the envelope and put it in her pocket.

The Gryffindor knew the veela had feelings for her. She confessed it so long ago. Hermione felt every bit of it as well.

Of course she wanted to give in to Fleur. But she felt trapped from the Weasleys. She felt like she was betraying them. She was caught in a tangle web of loyalty.

Hermione clutched the note and smiled. That was one of the many things she loved about Fleur; was that there was no stopping her to receive what she wanted. Fleur would go through a brick wall without magic if it meant Hermione was on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how you feel. Any comments, requests, questions?<strong>

**I will try to post the second chapter soon. I have school tomorrow that will probably exhaust me when I get home…then I still have homework. Like I said, I will try to post the next chapter soon.**


End file.
